


Said Yes

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Evans - Freeform, Discovering Powers, F/M, Isobel and Max are teenagers, M/M, Michael is actually Michael Evans, RNM Fanfic Remix 2020, prom dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael and Alex try to navigate life with their twin teenagers, Max and Isobel.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55
Collections: RNM Fanfic Remix 2020





	Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/gifts).



> Meagn!! I will admit I was nervous when I received your work as my Remix challenge. It is so wonderful and amazing and just all around the best and I had no idea how I would do any of it justice (I can't - that's an impossible task). 
> 
> But, there is one story that I've loved since the beginning and it's 'Say Yes' so I had to age the twins up and make them teenagers. I hope you like it!!!

“Isobel Evans! Come out here right now.” Michael flinches at Alex’s  _ Captain  _ voice. He does  _ not _ envy his daughter right now, and if Max’s snickering is anything to go by, neither does he. 

“Daaaad.” Isobel drags out. “I’m doing my makeup.”

Michael chuckles as Alex grabs the bridge of his nose and turns a glare on him.

“What?” Michael holds up his hands in mock surrender. “You’re the one who taught her how to do the wing eyeliner.” 

“Now. Isobel.” Alex says again as Isobel stomps into the room with an attitude only a seventeen year old can manage. 

Isobel makes it into the living room and bats her eyes aggressively and if Michael didn’t know that she learned that trick from him, he would’ve told her to stop being so bratty.

“What’s this I hear about you needing to go shopping  _ again,  _ for Prom?” 

“Oh. I don’t like the first dress.” 

Alex sighs. “You don’t like the first dress?”

“Nope.” 

“And why not?”

Isobel shrugs and Alex just raises an eyebrow at her. Michael has to smother his snort because he knows his daughter will cave. 

“Ugh fine. Maria says it doesn’t go with my vibe. She thinks I should wear something that’s peach colored.” 

“Maria says.” Alex sighs and Michael actually laughs now. 

“She used her psychic face!” 

“Fine, c’mon. We’re going to the store. I’m calling Maria so she can come, I’m not doing this again.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Isobel screams as she runs back to her room to get god knows what. Michael walks up to Alex and kisses him, his long-suffering husband taking this all in stride.

“Your funeral.” Michael mumbles against his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have dinner ready for when we get back please?”

Michael nods and says good-bye to both of them before he turns back to Max on the couch.

“C’mon, let's go shoot, and you can tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Papa.” Max whines, in a move so similar to Isobel it makes him smile.

“Up.” Michael pats his feet and walks out the back door. “I’ll start without you!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Michael chuckles when he hears Max padding down the hallway and into their backyard. Michael hands Max the shotgun as Michael sets up the soda cans. 

He waits for Max’s ‘pull!’ before he flings the cans into the air with his powers. They mindlessly do this for about twenty minutes before Max caves. He puts down the shotgun and turns to Michael who just braces against the table. 

“I wish my powers did something.” Max mumbles to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re telekinetic, and Isobel can mind-walk, and she can influence people - ”

“Which she shouldn’t be doing.”

“I know, it’s just...all I can do is burn out some light bulbs.”

“Hey now. We’ll figure it out. Maybe we can ask Kyle or Liz to set up some sort of testing environment in the bunker here.”

“Really?” 

“Yep, I’ll talk to your Dad and we’ll text both of them, maybe they can bring Jimmy by this weekend if they’re free.” 

Max lights up at the mention of his eight year old cousin. Both Isobel and Max love him dearly and willingly babysit him any chance they get. A fact that Liz and Kyle use frequently, Michael thinks as payback for when they were asked to watch the twins.

Liz was in Denver when Isobel and Max hatched out of their pods ten years ago, but once she came back for their high school reunion and reconnected with Kyle and rekindled their high school romance, she never left. And being the resident biomedical engineer and married to Kyle, she’s officially the only other person who Michael and Alex will let study the three of them, along with Kyle. It’s always nerve wracking when he’s hooked up to electrodes or giving his blood over to be studied, but he knows why they do it. The twins don’t mind it and he trusts Kyle and Liz, who seem to enjoy helping them discover more about themselves.

“C’mon. Let's start dinner before your Dad gets home.” 

**~~~**

Michael puts a lid on the pot on the stove and is cutting up the rest of the vegetables when he slices the pointer finger of his left hand bad enough to shout. 

“Papa!” Max runs over to him just as Michael brings his bloody finger to the sink.

“Shit.” Michael grits his teeth.  _ That stings. _

“What can I do?” Max asks him frantically. Michael nods to the dish towel.

“Give me that.” Max wraps the towel around his finger. “Keep the pressure.”

Max tightens his hold on the towel and before Michael knows what’s happening the towel is falling to the floor and Max’s hand is turning red. He has just a second to scream.

“Max!”

Max shouts and falls backwards against the cabinets and before Michael can even think about what he’s doing he’s grabbing onto Max to hold him upright.

“Max! Max. C’mon buddy, wake up.” Michael pats at his cheek and when Max groans and rolls his eyes, like the teenager he is, Michael breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Papa.” Max bats at him and then grabs his left hand. “Your finger!”

“Oh, shit.” Michael says and will be mad at himself later for cursing twice in front of his son. He turns his hand over and where, just a moment ago, there was a deep angry cut, now there’s nothing. No blood, no scar, it’s like the cut didn’t happen. 

“What happened?”

Michael looks at Max. “I don’t know buddy, but I think we need to call Kyle.” Just as Michael says this their front door opens and Alex comes barging in with Isobel behind him.

“What happened?” Alex mimics Max’s earlier question as he catalogues the scene in front of him. From Michael and Max on the kitchen floor, to the uncooked dinner, to the blood on the counter, Michael is surprised Alex isn’t freaking out. 

“Weren’t you out shopping? Why are you home?” Michael says instead. 

“Isobel said she felt weird. Something with Max.” Alex shrugs as he walks further into the kitchen. Michael can see Isobel putting a dress bag down, so at least they finished shopping. 

“I can’t describe it, but it was like he was using a lot of energy.” Isobel says as she comes closer and sits down next to Max.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him and Michael sighs. 

“I cut myself cooking and Max was helping me stop the bleeding.” Michael gestures to the bloody towel. “His hand started to glow and the next thing I knew we were both shouting and my finger was healed.” 

Alex grabs at his left hand and inspects said finger himself. 

“Shit.” Alex says as he sits down in a chair. “I think we need to call Kyle.” 

Michael chuckles and it’s catching because soon all four of them are laughing together. 

**~~~**

Kyle arrives with all his usual fanfare but this time with Liz and Jimmy in tow. 

Isobel takes one look at Jimmy and grabs him from Liz to go into the living room while Liz laughs lightly. 

“Hey buddy. I hear you had quite the afternoon.” Kyle says as he sets his medical bag down and grabs something out of it.

Michael notices it’s a book and Max’s eyes get wide when he sees it’s another copy of  _ Where the Wild Things Are.  _

“Thank you!” Max says as he inspects the cover. Ever since Michael and Alex told him where his name came from he’s been obsessed with collecting every copy he can of the book. He has a nice collection going in his room.

“You spoil him.” Alex says as Kyle checks Max’s vitals.

“And you don’t spoil Jimmy?” Liz quips as she sets up some machine.

“Touché.” 

They all turn at the sound of a loud crash in the living room and Jimmy’s laughter.

“Isobel.” Alex says in a warning tone.

“What?” She says innocently as they take in the legos all over the floor. Alex grabs his nose again and Michael takes pity on him.

“Cut the attitude Isobel or somebody will be losing their graduation present of visiting Rosa in Paris.”

“What?!” 

“Papa!” 

Michael gives stern looks to both Isobel and Max and they correctly keep their mouths shut. Liz and Kyle both try to stifle their laughter to no avail. 

“She’s been like this all day.” Alex says and Michael goes over to kiss him.

“At least she got a new dress.” Michael sighs.

“A new dress?” Liz asks.

“Yeah. Maria didn’t like the first one so Isobel asked if she could get a new one.” Alex sighs like this isn’t his fault. He lets Isobel hang out with both Liz and Maria. 

“Oh like you didn’t do the same thing.” Liz quips and Alex glares at her.

“What?” Michael asks him and looks between the two of them.

“He couldn’t decide on a suit for Prom. He wanted to look good for you.” Liz smirks and Alex groans and puts his head on Michael’s chest.

Michael preens and kisses Alex’s head.

“Enough. Please. Can we figure out what happened with Max now?”

“Yeah yeah.” Kyle says as he finishes setting up the monitors on Max. 

Michael looks over at his son as he talks adamantly to Kyle about their upcoming European vacation, a graduation present before both of them go off to The University of New Mexico in the fall. He looks over at Isobel and Jimmy building something that looks suspiciously like a spaceship out of legos. He looks at Liz writing down all of the data from the machines in a notebook, her hair pulled up and out of her way, and a look of intense concentration on her face. 

Finally, always, he looks at Alex in his arms. 

“Love you.” Michael whispers. 

Alex looks up and smiles at him and it’s like he’s seventeen again, falling in love for the only time.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
